Pizza Planet
Pizza Planet is a family pizza restaurant frequented by Andy Davis and his toys in Toy Story. The establishment is identifiable by its unique design employing a space theme. Description The building of Pizza Planet is shaped like a cartoon depiction of a ringed planet, with a close resemblance to the real planet Saturn, but differently colored with the "Pizza Planet" logo on top. To the left of the restaurant is a rocket ship and launching site. In the interior, a lot of arcades and electronic games are seen. Appearances ''Toy Story This is the place where Woody and Buzz Lightyear attempt to find Andy after being left behind at the Dinoco gas station. After Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck pulling into the gas station, he calls Buzz back, and the two hitch a ride in the truck and head to Pizza Planet. After entering the restaurant, Woody finds Andy and calls to Buzz that they will jump into Molly's stroller, but Buzz, still believing to be a real Space Ranger, spots a rocket-shaped claw game, thinking it is a rocket Woody has promised that will take him to his destination (due to the way Woody was describing the stroller in a way Buzz would understand), and climb into the rocket, where he meets the Aliens. Woody has to climb into the claw game to get Buzz out, but Sid Phillips, who has been playing Whack-an-Alien, takes control of the claw and fishes Buzz, as well as Woody who has been holding onto Buzz's leg, out of the rocket (but not before he has fished one alien out). Buzz, Woody, and the alien are then taken to Sid's house to become his new toys. Toy Story 2 Although Pizza Planet does not appear in Toy Story 2, three of the trademark Aliens reappear in ''Toy Story 2 in the Pizza Planet truck. While assisting Andy's toys use the truck to follow Al to the airport, they almost get thrown out the window before being saved by Mr. Potato Head. In return, they follow him all the way back to Andy's house. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, Andy mentions his once-favorite restaurant, Pizza Planet, as the home world of his three Aliens that he hands over to Bonnie. There is also a "Pizza Planet"-branded season schedule (likely for high school baseball/softball) hidden on Andy's wall. ''Toy Story 4 In ''Toy Story 4, the character of Forky is made from Pizza Planet eating utensils. ''Onward'' Pizza Planet will appear in the film under the name "Pizza Realm", to match the suburban fantasy world setting. Trivia *Pizza Planet was originally going to be a miniature golf course called Pizza Putt (the name is a reference to Pizza Hut), but was changed to a space-themed restaurant in order for Buzz to be lured into thinking he is going home. *One of the storyboards for the film showed Sid making fun of a guy walking around in an Alien costume (who didn't make it into the final film) in place of him playing the Whack-a-Alien game, although the line he used for the original scene ("Hey, Bozo! You got a brain in there?!") was kept. *The robot guards at the entrance are based on the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. *The Alien Slime dispensers and the Whack-a-Alien game are designed after the creature from the science fiction movie Alien, specifically its Chestburster stage. In the Toy Story: Activity Center, they are shown to talk as they challenge you to a memory game in a taunting manner. *In the Toy Story: Animated StoryBook, the intercoms announce that certain areas of the establishment were giving sugar-coated candy samples or autograph sessions were being conducted in the main room for "Young Green Warrior Reptiles," a blatant parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **Similar announcements are made for the completion of a strange order of pizza (i.e. a dill pickle and ice cream pizza for "Mr. Stu Pidd") *In the SNES/Genesis video game of Toy Story, one of the Pizza Planet levels is shown to have ice cream, hot dogs, and fries. *A Mega Gulp cup from Pizza Planet can be seen on top of the Bug Bar in A Bug's Life. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, Pizza Planet tokens are a special item that needs to be collected in order to progress. *Blood is represented on the Whack-a-Alien arcade game, being the first time featured on a Pixar film. *The Pizza Planet truck has made cameo appearances in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. **Considering that the Pizza Planet truck did not appear in said film, based on the fact that The Incredibles is set sometime during the late 1950s - early 1960s, and the truck has a late 1970s design, this could imply that the Pizza Planet restaurant may have first opened sometime during the early 1980s. *Actual Pizza Planet locations did exist at the Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios park in Florida and Disneyland Paris, until in 2016, when they closed down. The area featuring the location at Hollywood Studios was re-themed into Muppets Courtyard, and the Pizza Planet was replaced by PizzeRizzo. **A similar restaurant named Redd Rockett's Pizza Port exists in the Tomorrowland section in Disneyland, California. It received a Pizza Planet overlay as part of 2018's Pixar Fest event. In 2019, it was permanently re-themed into Pizza Planet. *According to Toy Story: The Essential Guide, the Pizza Planet restaurant was built over where an old fancy French restaurant used to be before it was burned down. *Pizza Planet is meant to be a parody and homage to Chuck E. Cheese's. *A container box from Pizza Planet can be seen in the Tri-County Landfill in Toy Story 3. Gallery Pizzaplanetentrance.jpg|Entrance to Pizza Planet (with Robot Guards) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|"You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet." Pizza Planet.png|Interior of Pizza Planet Pizzaplanetfood.jpg|Woody and Buzz hiding inside a Mega Gulp cup and Super Nova Burger box Planetkiller.jpg|Planet Killer game Alienslime.jpg|Alien Slime dispensers Whackaalien.jpg|Whack-a-Alien game Clawmachine.jpg|The claw machine file_2ca2b179.jpeg image_4f944741.jpeg file_44518348.jpeg file_ba385439.jpeg file_c4523126.jpeg Toy_Story_Pizza_Planet_Minis_Playset.jpeg flat,550x550,075,f.jpg|Pizza planet logo Pizza_Planet_Pizza_Peel.jpeg Imaginext_Pizza_Planet.jpg 20180427_145247_wm.jpg|Alien Pizza Planet DL PizzaRealm.png|Pizza Realm in Onward Category:Toy Story locations Category:Fictional companies Category:Buildings Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Onward